SiBum Drabble A to Z
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: MOVED! Hanya sepotong kisah manis SiBum yang tertuang dalam setiap abjad. Warning : BoysLove. Mind to RnR? :D


**Disclaimer : Siwon dan Kibum juga semua chara di dalam fic ini bukan milik saya ^^ Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo. Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Warning : BoysLove, OOC, typo(s). So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A – Apple**

"Umph! Tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku memakannya!" teriak Kibum dari dalam bekapan tangannya sendiri. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengunci tubuhnya dari sisi kiri dan kanan, membuat Kibum semakin tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua namja bersuara indah tersebut tertawa keras ketika Kibum menggeleng panik dan meronta ingin kabur.

Sungguh pemandangan langka melihat namja cool dari Super Junior tersebut berkeringat dingin –panik karena satu buah berwarna merah.

Apel.

Kibum melotot dan semakin meronta saat Siwon menyeringai lebar seraya mendekati dirinya dengan sepiring apel yang sudah diiris di tangannya. Dalam hati, ia merutuk reality show tidak berperasaan yang membuatnya harus memakan buah yang paling ia benci tersebut.

"Aku tidak ma –UMPH!"

Seluruh member Super Junior –termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mengunci tubuh Kibum; beserta seluruh staff dan kru yang berada di set melotot dan terperangah hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon –namja tinggi tersebut menggigit sepotong apel dengan mulutnya dan memegang kedua pipi Kibum. Dan dengan sangat tidak disangka membuka mulut Kibum dan memaksa memasukkan apel tersebut ke dalam rongga mulut sang namja chubby.

Dan yang membuat semua orang semakin melotot adalah, saat lidah Siwon dan Kibum bergulat –yang terlihat sangat jelas karena benda tak bertulang itu terjulur keluar. Lidah Siwon dengan potongan apel di atasnya mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Kibum, sementara Kibum menolaknya dengan mendorong keluar lidah Siwon. Saliva menetes dari ujung lidah kedua namja itu.

Oh, ya ampun. Sepertinya edisi kali ini tidak bisa ditayangkan karena adegan yang terlalu.. Err.. Eksplisit?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**B – Bed**

"Ya, seandainya ada kau disitu, Kibummie. Lautan Sapphire Blue benar-benar sangat menakjubkan. Dan kau harus tahu, Snower dan ELF merindukanmu."

"Oh ya? Mianhae.."

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, semua orang mau kau kembali. Kalau aku sih, sampai kapan pun akan aku tunggu."

"Aku pasti kembali kok.."

Kibum tersenyum saat Siwon mengelus rambutnya lembut. Meski lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, namja chubby itu masih bisa melihat wajah Siwon yang juga tersenyum lembut di hadapannya. Dan wajah Kibum memanas ketika Siwon mengecup dahinya pelan.

Dalam kegelapan kamar, Siwon memeluk tubuh ringkih Kibum ke dalam rengkuhannya. Begitu pula dengan Kibum yang memeluk pinggang namjachingunya di atas tempat tidur. Dinginnya pendingin ruangan menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk memeluk sang kekasih lebih erat di bawah selimut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C – Cool**

**I feel so cool cool cool**

**Nuneul ssitgo chajabwado**

**Cool cool cool **

**Namanhan girl eobseul geol**

Siwon tersenyum lebar mendengar lantunan lagu dari girlband SISTAR tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, mendengar lagu itu, pikiran Siwon langsung mencetak satu nama di otaknya. Kim Kibum. Namja rekan bernyanyinya di Super Junior. Yang terkenal cool karena berbicara seperlunya dan terus menebar senyum mematikan tanpa banyak omong. Benar-benar dingin.

Merasa musiknya terlalu keras, Siwon melepas headset di kedua telinganya. Kaki kanannya yang terasa kesemutan ia turunkan dari atas lutut kaki kirinya. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Matanya yang bosan melihat TimeLine Twitter membuat Siwon berdiri dan masuk ke lokasi syuting. I-Pod dan headset milik Kibum yang sedari tadi ia gunakan, ia masukkan di kantong celananya.

Dan matanya menangkap Kibum yang sedang menebar senyum mautnya di sebuah kursi panjang sementara wajahnya sibuk disapukan make-up oleh seorang penata rias. Meski Kibum tersenyum, Siwon tahu Kibum bosan dan capek –terlihat dari matanya yang berkedut samar dan sayu. Pemandangan itu membuat Siwon tersenyum. Setelah mengusir sang penata rias dengan matanya, Siwon akhirnya duduk disebelah Kibum. Tangan kanannya melingkar di bahu Kibum.

"Capek, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon perhatian. Kibum menoleh dan menggeleng seraya tersenyum manis. Seolah Siwon adalah rekan kerja Kibum dan ia harus memperlihatkan senyumnya yang terlihat professional.

"Berbohong, eoh? Tidak usah sok cool di saat-saat seperti ini." Sahut Siwon seraya mengacak rambut Kibum. Ditariknya kepala Kibum hingga bersandar di bahunya. Membuat wajah Kibum merona malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D – Dongsaeng?**

"Hyung, sebenarnya kau menganggap Kibum itu sebagai apa-mu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia dan Siwon sedang menonton drama lama yang dibintangi Kibum dan Heechul –Rainbow Romance. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang disajikan di hadapannya, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang berkali-kali menguap. Karena bosan, Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba untuk tidak mengantuk dengan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian.

Siwon tercenung. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat senyum lucu Kibum memenuhi layar TV. Matanya yang menyipit dan juga giginya yang berderet rapi sungguh memesona. Dada Siwon seketika dilingkupi perasaan hangat.

Kibum manis sekali.

"Apa sebagai dongsaengmu? Atau sahabat? Atau –"

"Dongsaeng?" potong Siwon heran.

"Ya, kau dan dia kan sama-sama aneh. Kalian juga dekat. Benar-benar cocok terlihat seperti kakak-adik." Jawab Kyuhyun santai dengan kurang ajarnya.

Kedekatannya dengan Kibum dibilang seperti kakak-adik? Adakah kakak-adik yang normal kalau jantung mereka saling berdebar satu sama lain saat menatap mata dan wajah masing-masing?

"Bukan. Kibum bukan dongsaeng-ku." jawab Siwon lugas.

Siwon mencintai Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E – Each**

Ciuman Siwon turun dari dahi Kibum.

Turun dari pucuk hidungnya.

Turun ke kedua kelopak mata Kibum yang terpejam.

Turun lagi ke pucuk hidung Kibum.

Berlanjut ke kedua pipi bulat Kibum.

Lalu hidungnya mengendus philtrum Kibum.

Mulut Siwon melumat bibir Kibum selama dua detik.

Kemudian ia mengecup dagu Kibum.

Sampai disini, Kibum masih bisa menahan dirinya.

Namun erangan indah keluar dari mulutnya saat Siwon mulai menjilat dan mengulum lehernya. "Aaah ~ "

"Teruslah mendesah, Kibummie. Setiap inci tubuhmu sangat manis. Aku menyukainya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F – Fool**

"Oh ya?"

"Nee! Kudengar pengantin wanitanya cantik sekali loh! Ah, pasti bahagia sekali siapapun yang menjadi istri Choi Siwon!"

Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar kedua penata rias disampingnya asyik bergosip. Dan, apa kata mereka? Siwon akan segera menikah? Benarkah?

Kibum menerawang jauh menatap handphonenya yang sepi dari panggilan masuk maupun notification. Rasanya sekarang Siwon sudah jarang mengontaknya. Yah, Kibum bisa mengerti. Siwon sibuk dengan Super Junior, sibuk dengan drama barunya, sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai model. Kibum tahu.

Tapi.. Tetap saja.. Pikiran bahwa Siwon akan segera menikah mengganggu dan mengganjal otaknya. Jantungnya perlahan berdegup kencang. Dengan siapa ia akan menikah? Siapa yeoja itu?

Hei, apa sih yang dipikirkan Kibum? Namja chubby itu mendongak dan menatap pantulan dirinya di meja rias. Wajahnya yang sudah lelah karena berakting semakin jelek –menurutnya– karena ia merengut. Huh, stop thinking about Siwon right now, atau wajahnya semakin tidak keraun.

"Malam, Kibummie."

Chu ~

Sebuah ciuman lembut dan singkat didaratkan Siwon pada bibir ranum nan merah Kibum. Kibum melotot ketika Siwon mendadak muncul dan berlutut di hadapannya. Wajah Siwon tetap tampan seperti biasa –meski Kibum bisa melihat guratan lelah; mungkin sehabis pulang syuting juga hari ini, tebak Kibum.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini, Kibummie?" tanya Siwon seraya menepuk kedua lutut Kibum. Seulas senyum malaikat ia beri pada sang kekasih saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Kibum menarik nafas dan mengucapkan sebaris kalimat dengan sangat cepat. "Apabenarkauakansegeramenikah?"

Siwon melongo. "Hah?"

Kibum mendengus dan mengulang kalimatnya. "Apa benar.. Kau akan.. Ehm.. Segera menikah?" tanya Kibum gugup.

Siwon mengerjap. Lalu ia langsung melirik dua orang yeoja yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kibum. Matanya menyipit mengetahui kedua temannya sedang menggosipkan dirinya. Pasti untuk menggoda Kibum. Dasar jahil.

Siwon kembali menatap Kibum, lalu menjawab. "Kalau maksudmu menikah dengan seorang yeoja di drama 'Turn Around and Say I Love You' yang aku mainkan, maka.. Ya."

Kibum berkedip. Otaknya memproses ucapan Siwon selama 10 detik, lalu ia bertanya dengan amat polos. "Jadi kau belum mau menikah? Kupikir kau mau cepat-cepat punya anak?"

Siwon hampir terkena serangan jantung. "Ya ampun, Kibummie. Aku hanya mau menikahimu. Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya punya anak, akan kubuatkan yang banyak untukmu."

Seluruh kru melotot mendengar ucapan Siwon, tidak terkecuali Kibum.

"Bodoh. Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Kibummie." kekeh Siwon seraya mengetuk dahi Kibum. Sang namja chubby hanya bisa tertawa malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G – Gentle**

"Tiffany-ah, silakan duduk ~ " ucap Siwon seraya berdiri saat salah satu personil Girls Generation itu kebingungan saat tak ada kursi yang tersisa. Yah, SM Family memang sedang menghadiri salah satu acara musik bergengsi. Saking penuhnya, beberapa artis bahkan tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Entah karena kesalahan teknis atau apa.

Tiffany tersenyum manis seraya berterimakasih dan duduk di kursi Siwon. Tidak lama, ia sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman perempuannya. Sekarang justru Siwon yang kelimpungan karena tidak punya kursi untuk duduk. Ia melirik hyung dan dongsaengnya yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat apakah ada kursi kosong.

Huh. Penuh. Kacau.

Siwon akhirnya melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke belakang panggung. Mungkin ia bisa minta sebuah bangku pada seorang staff. Ketika melewati deretan ketiga, Siwon mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan bisikan.

Siwon menoleh. Kibum.

"Kau memang gentle, tapi kau bodoh." sahut Kibum seraya menebar senyuman mautnya. Ia bahkan hanya menyeringai polos saat Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Hati namja tinggi itu serasa ditusuk telak oleh ucapan Kibum.

Geram, akhirnya Siwon berjongkok dan memegang kedua pipi Kibum.

"Apa –Umph!"

Kibum mengerang pelan saat bibir bawahnya dilumat Siwon. Untung saja stadium penuh riuh oleh penonton. Uh, apa ini yang disebut gentle?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H – Hug**

Siwon adalah seorang namja yang senang melakukan skinship. Seluruh dunia tahu itu. Begitu banyak fanservice yang ia lakukan dengan member lain di atas panggung, dari mulai sekedar merangkul, berpegangan tangan, mencium pipi, ataupun menggendong member lain.

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat Siwon dalam kostum Superman-nya berangkulan dengan Steve Kyuhyun dan bersatu menjahili Marilyn Mingroe dengan mengangkat juga mengibaskan rok putihnya. Ia juga hanya bisa menatap miris saat melihat Siwon mendekati burung-merpati-Eunhyuk dan menyodorkan pipinya. Seolah mengerti, Eunhyuk mencium pipi Siwon.

Jutaan ELF yang mengacungkan lightstick Sapphire Blue di sekeliling Kibum menjerit dan berdiri dari seat mereka saat melihat fanservice SiHyuk.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, lampu stadium perlahan redup dan akhirnya padam sementara Super Junior berjalan ke backstage. ELF kembali menjerit saat Super Junior muncul dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Leeteuk berjalan ke tengah panggung dan menyapa ELF diikuti dengan member Super Junior lainnya. Ada rasa rindu yang terbesit di hati Kibum saat melihatnya.

"Oke. Sekarang saatnya kita mencari pacaaar! Ayo semuaaaa, temukan yeojachingumuu!" teriak Leeteuk mengomando dongsaengnya. Yah, mereka akan memilih satu ELF beruntung untuk menemani mereka di atas panggung. Sekali lagi, tanpa dikomando, ELF menjerit kencang saat member berpisah dan berpencar di atas panggung. Berharap mereka terpilih.

Kibum melotot saat Siwon berlari lebih dulu daripada yang lain, bahkan sebelum Leeteuk selesai berbicara. Terlebih, saat Siwon berlari ke seat-nya. Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang Siwon tahu dia adalah Kibum.

Pikiran Kibum menjadi kenyataan saat Siwon berlutut dan menyodorkan tangannya. Namja tinggi itu berlutut tepat di samping Kibum yang kursinya terletak di sebelah tangga. ELF di sekitar Kibum menjerit ketika Siwon tersenyum manis.

Pasrah, Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan berdiri. Kibum merasa kakinya punya nyawa lain saat mengikuti Siwon turun ke tengah-tengah panggung. Jaket sepanjang betis melambai karena menyamai langkah Siwon yang cepat sekali.

"HYUNGDEUL, DONGSAENGDEUL, LIHAT SIAPA YANG AKU BAWA SEBAGAI PASANGANKU!" teriak Siwon –yang membuat member Super Junior menghentikan pencarian mereka dan menoleh ke tengah-tengah panggung. ELF dan Super Junior terdiam sejenak –mencoba mengidentifikasi sosok yang memakai kaus hitam dibalut jaket dan syal hitam yang sedang menunduk tersebut. Rambut panjang itu.. Pipi chubby itu.. Kulit putih nan halus itu..

Oh, astaga. Kibum meremas tangan Siwon kesal.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak ELF dan Super Junior bersamaan. Diiringi teriakan histeris ELF, Super Junior, dengan wajah tidak percaya berlari ke tengah panggung. Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menangis menemukan satu sahabat mereka yang sudah absen terlalu lama tersebut.

Dalam beberapa detik, seluruh sahabat sejatinya memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat, termasuk Siwon. Beberapa ELF menangis melihatnya. Meskipun tidak menjadi salah satu member Super Junior yang beraksi di atas panggung, namun Kibum jelas menyayangi dan merindukan saudaranya dengan menonton SS3.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dengan penuh suasana haru, Siwon menghancurkan semua itu. Ia menarik Kibum keluar dari kungkungan hyung dan dongsaengnya, lalu menarik tangan Kibum dan berjalan bergandengan tangan ke bagian depan panggung.

"KIBUM ITU MILIKKU!" teriak Siwon seraya memeluk Kibum posesif.

Teriakan dan jeritan histeris ELF menggema saat Siwon mencium pipi Kibum, terutama karena pipi Kibum yang terlihat memerah setelahnya. SiBum is back.

Dan Kibum tidak akan melupakan pengalaman pertamanya menonton teman-temannya di SS3 Tokyo dengan menyamar dan berbaur dengan ELF.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I – Ignore**

"Kibummie, angkat teleponku sekarang!" teriak Siwon geram. Member Super Junior yang lain hanya bisa melirik kasihan pada Siwon yang uring-uringan sambil memencet handphonenya dengan ganas.

"Halo? Kibummie, jangan ditutup dulu, aku bisa jelaskan – Kibummie!"

Leeteuk tersentak ketika mendengar suara 'BRAK!' kencang dari balkon. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang Kuda –ia tidak berani menoleh. Ya ampun.

"Hyung, daripada kita terkena serangan jantung, kita masuk kamar aja yuk?" ajak Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk, dan ketika umma-appa Super Junior sudah masuk ke kamarnya, para dongsaeng pun ikut masuk ke tempat peristirahatan mereka.

Tinggalah Siwon yang berada di balkon. Uring-uringan sendirian karena Kibum yang mendiamkannya selama lebih dari seminggu. Alasannya? Karena Siwon tidak sengaja menyentuh bokong Kibum dalam sebuah konferensi pers. -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J – Jealousy**

"Apa? Enak saja menuduhku selingkuh! Lagipula adeganku tidak se-mesra adegan drama-mu, Siwon-HYUNG!"

"Panggil aku Siwonnie! Jangan buat aku semakin marah! Dan adegan mana yang kau bilang adegan mesra, hah?"

BUAGH!

Member Super Junior memijat dahinya mendengar perdebatan Siwon dan Kibum. Dua namja itu memang bertengkar di dalam kamar, tapi teriakan dan sahutan kencang mereka tetap saja terdengar dan bergaung di dorm Super Junior. Dan suara 'buagh!' barusan itu pasti suara barang-barang yang dilempar Kibum ke muka Siwon kalau ia sedang murka. Entah apakah bantal guling, boneka, frame foto, atau bahkan botol minum. Sangat mungkin vas bunga.

Dasar, mereka berdua kan sama-sama aktor. Mereka pasti punya lawan main, entah namja atau yeoja. Mereka harus berakting total untuk menunjukkan profesionalisme dalam kesungguhan akting mereka. Untuk apa memperdebatkan hal itu sih? Sungguh tidak penting.

"Foto adegan yang kau upload di Weibo-mu sepertinya cukup mengharukan! Aku sampai ingin menangis melihatnya!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan adegan mesra-mu? Berpegangan tangan seraya menyusuri padang rumput! Oh, saking manisnya, aku sampai ingin muntah melihatnya!"

"ITU BUKAN PADANG RUMPUT!"

Dan ini akan berlangsung lumayan lama. Huh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K – Kibum = Siwon**

Kibum bermain di sebuah drama. I Love Lee Taeri.

Dimana pada saat bersamaan, Siwon juga bermain di drama sad-romance berjudul 'Turn Around and Say I Love You.'

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendedikasikan diri sebagai aktor, sehingga peran apapun yang datang kepada mereka berdua, mereka rela mengubah sebagian dari diri mereka untuk mendapatkan totalitas peran itu sendiri.

Kibum membentuk tubuhnya hingga mendapatkan abs yang mengejutkan semua orang dalam waktu 6 bulan. Hanya waktu yang membedakan abs coklat menggiurkan Siwon yang terbentuk selama 1 tahun lebih.

Kibum pernah tinggal di Los Angeles dalam waktu lama, membuatnya fasih berbahasa Inggris, meski aksen Korea masih melekat di lidahnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon yang juga dikenal dengan sebagai salah satu member Super Junior yang bisa berbahasa Inggris.

Siwon sering didaulat sebagai model –dan memang itulah salah satu profesinya karena wajahnya yang tampan dipadu bentuk tubuh yang sangat ideal. Begitu pula dengan Kibum yang sering ditunjuk untuk menjadi brand ambassador suatu produk karena wajahnya yang memikat dan memesona.

Kibum adalah namja yang memiliki senyuman maut –terlihat dari betapa mempesonanya ia saat menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dengan gigi putih dan rapi dibaliknya. Siwon? Siapa yang tidak tahu betapa manisnya senyum yang terulas dari bibir merah setipis joker itu?

Siwon dan Kibum sedikit banyak mempunyai kemiripan sifat, membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul menyatukan nama mereka dalam satu couple yang luar biasa.

SiBum atau WonBum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L – Love**

Cinta?

Seperti apa mendefinisikannya?

Bagaimana cara mendekripsikannya saat kau mengalaminya?

Seperti apa contohnya?

Hanya hati masing-masing orang yang dapat menjawabnya.

Sama seperti Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang merasakan 'cinta' itu.

Saat mereka berpegangan tangan di bawah guyuran salju. Saat mereka berjalan dengan tubuh yang merapat erat menyusuri Sungai Han yang membeku.

Bagaimana sengatan menggoda menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Siwon dan Kibum saat jari-jari mereka bersentuhan dan saling menggelitik. Bagaimana tubuh mereka berdua menghangat saat tatapan mereka bertabrakan –mengalahkan butiran beku yang turun dari gelapnya langit malam. Bagaimana pipi Kibum merona membuat Siwon gemas karenanya.

Yang mereka tahu, mereka tidak ingin malam ini berakhir dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M – Mature**

"Ooooh.. Aaaannnhhh.."

"Aaaaahh.. Ngh!"

Siwon menelan ludah dan mengelap keringat di dahinya saat melihat adegan panas dari layar TV di hadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan 'adik kecil'nya yang mulai terbangun. Oh, video koleksi Eunhyuk memang hot. Suasana terasa memanas, walau nyatanya ruangan itu cukup dingin dan sejuk oleh pendingin ruangan.

Siwon kembali mereguk salivanya saat adegan ranjang semakin panas. 'Adik'nya semakin tegang. "Urgh.." erangnya tersiksa. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

Dan saat itulah, Kibum masuk. Di saat yang sangat tidak tepat. Tidak sadar bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Namja chubby itu mengelap air yang masih menetes dari rambutnya dengan handuk. Mandi air hangat di malam hari memang menyegarkan. Ia masuk ke kamar, dan sedetik kemudian, ia melotot mendapati layar TV menyala yang menampilkan adegan ranjang.

Dan rahangnya terbuka lebar saat melihat Siwon yang berkeringat dingin dengan bola mata penuh kilatan nafsu menatapnya lapar. Ups, sepertinya ia sedang menghantarkan nyawanya sendiri pada seekor singa yang perutnya sedang kosong. Matilah ia.

Secepat kilat, Kibum memutar tubuhnya dan hendak keluar dari kamar itu. Namun Siwon lebih cepat. Tangan kecil Kibum ditarik dengan sangat kencang dan tubuhnya dibanting di atas tempat tidur. Kibum melotot ketika Siwon menguncinya dari atas. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Oh, tidak!

Dan Kibum hanya bisa mengerang ketika Siwon meremas 'adik kecil'nya kuat. Selalu seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N – Near = Far?**

"Percayalah. Aku ada disampingmu, selalu."

Kibum menghela nafas sedih. "Apa buktinya? Kau ada di Taiwan kan sekarang?"

"Bukan, aku ada disampingmu Bummie."

Kibum mendengus kencang. "Oh ya?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa tenang hanya dengan mendengar suaraku? Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun, Kibummie."

Kibum membeku ketika seseorang menyambar ponselnya dari belakang dan melumat bibirnya.

Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O – Orange**

**To : Kibum**

I bring a lot of orange from America. Want some?

**From : Kibum**

Sure hyung. I would love to

**To : Kibum**

And how did you thank me?

**From : Kibum**

Eh? I'll make some fresh juice

**To : Kibum**

No. It's not even fresh anymore.

**From : Kibum**

Ye? So, what I gotta do then?

**To : Kibum**

I'LL EAT YOU TONIGHT. You are the most 'fresh' thing I ever know. See you tonight.

**From : Kibum**

WHAT?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P – Photograph**

Jpret.

Satu foto lagi Siwon dapatkan di pagi hari yang cerah. Kamera digitalnya berhasil menangkap keindahan taman di dekat dorm Super Junior yang masih diselimuti kabut. Memang masih terlalu pagi untuk jogging –seperti yang sedang dilakukan Siwon dan Leeteuk saat ini. Tapi lebih baik daripada jalanan sudah penuh kendaraan. Pastinya sudah tidak segar lagi.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau foto, Won?" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman. Setelah diberi kado ulangtahun berupa pocket camera oleh Kibum, tangan Siwon seolah tidak bisa lepas dari benda hitam itu. Siwon yang sedang menegak minum menyodorkan kameranya dengan sebelah tangan –menyuruh Leeteuk melihat sendiri apa saja yang sudah diabadikannya.

Leeteuk menerimanya dan langsung menyalakan kamera. Leader Super Junior itu terperangah saat melihat screen kamera tersebut. Siwon berhasil mengabadikan seekor kupu-kupu biru yang sedang hinggap di pucuk bunga. Leeteuk mengerjap melihat betapa jernihnya gambar tersebut. Namja tertua itu bisa melihat setiap detil dari tubuh kupu-kupu tersebut, bahkan sampai ke serat tiap kelopak bunga berwarna merah itu.

Waw, Siwon sangat berbakat jadi fotografer rupanya.

Eh, tapi.. Apa ini?

Leeteuk melongo melihat banyaknya foto Kibum di kamera tersebut.

_Next. _Foto Kibum yang diambil dari belakang. Namja chubby itu sedang menggenggam gelas kopi ber-merk terkenal.

_Next. _Foto Kibum yang sedang termangu menatap script drama. Ekspresi Kibum benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

_Next. _Foto close-up wajah Kibum yang sedang tertawa. Dengan deretan gigi yang putih, rapi, dan bersih, juga dengan mata yang menyipit memesona, senyum Kibum terlihat sangat maut.

_Next. _Foto Siwon yang sedang mencium pipi Kibum yang sedang tertidur di sebuah sofa. Sepertinya foto ini diambil oleh seseorang.

Leeteuk mengernyit heran. Foto-foto Kibum yang sedang diambil mirip dengan foto yang diambil paparazzi. Sang objek cenderung tidak sadar saat ia sedang difoto. Apa Siwon sudah beralih profesi? Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Siwon sedang menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Kibummie ~ Sudah bangun?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q – Quote**

'Selama aku mencintainya, aku sanggup menunggu berapa lama pun.'

Siwon tersenyum saat menemukan kalimat di TL Twitter-nya. Entah siapa yang men-tweet, yang jelas tweet itu me-mention dirinya dan Kibum. Bisa ditebak kalau dia adalah ELF, atau paling tidak, seseorang yang mengidolakan dan menyukai Siwon dan Kibum.

"Siwonnie, kita akan tampil sebentar lagi. Kau belum make-up?" tanya Sungmin seraya memakai jaket berwarna putih. Siwon mengerjap. "Ah, iya, hyung."

Seorang penata rias mendekati Siwon dan namja itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Belum lama berselang, ponsel itu bergetar dan menampilkan teks bahwa ada sebuah e-mail yang masuk.

Siwon mengerjap ketika membukanya. Ah, itu dari Kibum.

**Hyung akan perform? Sukses ya, hyung! Aku sedang menonton Music Bank di apartemen. Kurasa hyungdeul akan tampil terakhir ya?**

Siwon tersenyum senang. Dengan lincah, jemarinya menari di atas handphone dan mengetik balasannya.

**Aku sedang dirias. Yah, sebentar lagi kami tampil. Kapan kau kembali ke panggung? Aku rindu padamu.**

Tidak sampai satu menit, Kibum kembali membalas.

**Tidak akan lama lagi, hyung. Semoga **

Siwon mengetik satu pesan terakhir sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan pergi ke panggung bersama member Super Junior yang lain.

**Baiklah. Akan ku tunggu sampai kapanpun. Saranghae ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R – Remember**

Sama seperti burung yang selalu ingat untuk memberi makan anaknya.

Sama seperti lebah dan kupu-kupu yang tidak pernah lupa bekerja sama dengan bunga.

Sama seperti matahari sore yang pasti terbenam.

Important.

Seperti Siwon dan Kibum yang selalu saling mengingat satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S – Snow White**

_Para kurcaci mengangkat topi mereka bersamaan dan berlutut saat sang pangeran tampan mendekati putrinya yang tidur di sebuah peti mati. Peti mati indah dengan taburan bunga mawar cantik yang mengelilingi tubuh Snow White –sang putri. Sang pangeran mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang putri dan berbisik. "Kau cantik sekali." Dan ia melakukan tugasnya –mencium bibir ranum sang putri salju untuk membangunkannya._

Siwon menelan ludahnya melihat wajah damai Kibum yang sedang tidur pulas. Wajahnya yang bulat. Kulit seputih dan sehalus salju. Alisnya yang tebal dan rapi. Mata coklat yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Hidung yang mancung. Pipi yang chubby nan menggemaskan. Dan bibir ranum semerah mawar.

Menggoda.

Nafas stabil Kibum sampai di wajah Siwon saat namja Simba itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang Putri Salju –Kibum. Dua detik kemudian, Siwon melumat bibir Kibum. Menjilat dan menggigitnya pelan.

Well, sekarang ini dialah sang pangeran berkuda putih, dan Kibum si Putri Salju.

"Engh.." geliat Kibum –merasakan sensasi lembut dan hangat di bibirnya. Ketika baru membuka mata, bibir Kibum semakin disedot penuh nafsu oleh Siwon. Kibum kontan melotot dan menjerit, namun diredam oleh bibir dan lidah Siwon.

"!"

"HEI, SIWONNIE, APA KIBUMMIE SUDAH DIBANGUNKAN? AYO CEPAT, NANTI SARAPANNYA DINGIN!" teriak Leeteuk dari luar. Siwon melepas tautan bibirnya dan terkekeh.

"Sudah, hyung! Ternyata aku tahu lho, cara membangunkan Putri Salju!" jawab Siwon, membuat Kibum mendelik.

Hup ~

"Yaaaa! Siwonnie, turunkan akuuu!" teriak Kibum seraya memukul-mukul dada Siwon ketika kekasihnya itu menggendong badannya ala pengantin dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Yah, seperti itu kan, ending dari cerita Putri Salju dan pangerannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T – Twitter**

"Huff ~ " hela Siwon pendek –lesu dan penuh kemuraman.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Kibum spontan.

"Panggil aku Siwonnie." sambar Siwon tajam. Dasar, kekasihnya ini. Tidak pernah ingat kalau mereka sepasang kekasih atau bagaimana sih? Rasanya sungguh asing ketika Kibum memanggilnya 'hyung'. Seperti orang lain.

"A-ah, ya, mianhae, hehe.. Waeyo Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum lagi. Buku yang sedari tadi ia baca ia selipkan pembatas buku dan ia taruh di atas meja. Namja chubby itu lalu beranjak dari sofa single yang ia duduki dan duduk di sebelah Siwon yang sedang termenung menatap layar handphonenya.

"Hmh.. Twitterku dibajak." jawab Siwon singkat.

"He?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Siwon menyodorkan ponselnya –yang langsung disambar oleh Kibum. Sang namja yang sedang vakum itu langsung mengutak-atik ponsel kekasihnya. Bibir merahnya mengerucut kesal melihat akun Twitter Siwon memang benar-benar di-_hack_.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Mungkin nanti aku akan minta bantuan Kyuhyun saja." sahut Siwon pasrah. Kibum hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan mengembalikan ponsel Siwon.

Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum untuk merapat ke tubuhnya dan mencium pucuk kepala Kibum yang wangi _mint. _Segar sekali. Dengus nafas Siwon yang hangat dan menerpa ubun-ubun kepalanya membuat Kibum meringis kegelian. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksud dari ava twitter-mu sebelum kau menggantinya dengan yang sekarang?" tanya Siwon.

"Ye?" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Joker?"

Kegugupan menyerang Kibum. Bisakah ia menjawab kalau Joker mengingatkan Kibum pada Siwon? Terutama bibir merah tipisnya yang selalu tersenyum?

Kibum menggeleng. "Cuma iseng saja kok.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U – Update**

**(at)Siwon407**

**Back to Seoul ~ ^^**

**(at)Siwon407**

**Amazing! Tokyo Dome!**

Kibum menyeringai saat melihat tweet Siwon. Tidak ada hentinya ia tersenyum melihat twitpic yang hyung-nya itu upload. Well, Kibum memang selalu tahu apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan karena ia tidak pernah pelit membagi kegiatannya ke seluruh dunia. Telepon tidak menjadi alat efektif saat kau dan pacarmu sibuk di lokasi syuting dengan perbedaan waktu yang berseling jauh.

Jantung Kibum serasa berhenti ketika menemukan satu tweet Siwon yang berbunyi :

**(at)Siwon407 Miss you (at)ikmubmik ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V – Visit**

TOK TOK.

Cklek.

"Yuhuuuuu, semuaaaaa! Snow White kita sudah dataaaaaang!" seru Heechul keras saat membuka pintu. Member Super Junior yang lain meneriakkan nama Kibum dan langsung menghambur memeluknya. Kibum tergagap ketika dipeluk begitu erat oleh seluruh member –terlebih dengan pelukan Ryeowook dan Henry yang sangat mengunci.

Hanya Zhoumi dan Leeteuk yang memeluknya secara 'normal'.

"Apa kabar Qi Fan? Kenapa lama sekali di LA?" tanya Zhoumi ramah. Ia sungguh senang melihat seniornya yang tidak tergabung di sub-group manapun ini. Kesempatan mereka bertemu sedikit, apalagi Kibum yang kadang bolak-balik Korea-LA, terlebih jadwal syutingnya yang padat.

Kibum tersenyum tidak kalah ramah. "Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik. Mencari Shi Yuan, Qi Fan?" goda Zhoumi saat Kibum terlihat seperti mencari seseorang di antara hyung-hyungnya. Kibum gelagapan, lalu menggeleng tegas.

"Aaaah, berbohong itu tidak baik loh, Kibummie! Siwon baru pulang dari Taiwan untuk syuting drama, dia sedang beristirahat di kamar. Ayo, aku tahu kau merindukannya!" sahut Donghae kencang seraya menyeret tangan Kibum ke sebuah kamar. Melihat Kibum yang memberontak, Eunhyuk selaku partner-in-crime Donghae membantu mendorong tubuh Kibum dari belakang.

Member lain hanya tertawa nista, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" teriak EunHae setelah mendorong Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon. Kibum terjerembap ke tempat tidur saking kencangnya kekuatan tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

NGEK ~

"UAH!"

Siwon berteriak ketika dadanya ditimpa beban 1000 ton. Rasanya sakit, sesak, dan seketika ia tidak bisa bernafas. Siwon buru-buru membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Kibum yang panik. Uuh, sakitnya!

"A-ah, mianhae hyung. A-aku didorong masuk oleh Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung, b-bukan maksudku – Huaaa, maafkan aku, Siwon-hyung!" ujar Kibum panik seraya membantu Siwon yang sedang memegangi dadanya untuk duduk.

Siwon sebenarnya bahagia melihat wajah Kibum setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, tapi kalau seperti ini.. Uh, sakit sekali! Siwon bersumpah, rasanya tulang ekor Kibum beradu dengan tulang rusuknya.

"Mianhae, hyung.." ujar Kibum pelan seraya mengusap-usap dada Siwon dengan penuh ketakutan.

Huh, nasib.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W – Wipe**

"Ngh.. Urgh.." igau Kibum.

Siwon menghela nafas saat kembali memeras handuk di tangannya. Dengan lembut, ia menaruh handuk yang tidak terlalu basah itu di kening Kibum. Rasa iba menyerang hatinya saat melihat Kibum yang terkapar karena demam. Beginilah akibatnya kalau terlalu bekerja keras, sementara kesehatan tubuh tidak diperhatikan.

Wajah Kibum merah padam, suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali. Matanya tertutup rapat. Bibirnya yang pucat mengeluarkan igauan tidak jelas. Sementara peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

Kalau saja Siwon tidak iseng-iseng main ke apartemen Kibum pagi ini, mungkin keadaan Kibum akan lebih parah. Bayangkan saja, pintu apartemen Kibum tidak terkunci rapat –bahkan sedikit terbuka, sementara Siwon menemukan Kibum sudah pingsan dengan posisi telungkup di dekat sofa. Melihat pakaian Kibum, Siwon yakin kalau namja itu baru pulang syuting. Segera saja Siwon membopongnya ke dalam kamar dan membaringkan kekasihnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Urgh.. Siwoon.." igau Kibum.

Siwon menyeringai kecil mendengar Kibum yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya, bahkan saat ia sedang sakit. Apakah Kibum sedang mencarinya?

Tersenyum lembut, Siwon naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mengelus kepala Kibum lembut, lalu ia berbaring di sebelah Kibum. "Aku disini, Bummie.." sahut Siwon halus. Ia menarik tubuh hangat itu ke dalam pelukannya. Siwon berharap, semoga cara ini ampuh untuk menurunkan demam Kibum.

Seolah mengerti bahwa yang sedang memeluknya adalah sang kekasih, Kibum berangsur-angsur tenang. Ia sudah tidak mengigau lagi, dan wajahnya perlahan rileks –tidur.

Siwon tersenyum bahagia, lalu ia menghapus tetes keringat yang mengalir di kening Kibum dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X – Xmas in Los Angeles**

Salju turun deras di depan pekarangan rumah. White Christmas. Jarang-jarang Natal Putih seperti ini terjadi di Los Angeles. Namun, Kibum tidak terlihat begitu antusias. Ia hanya memandang sendu salju yang beriringan.

Ia rindu Seoul.

Ia rindu Super Junior.

Dan terutama, ia rindu.. Siwon..

Mungkin Natal tahun ini lebih menyenangkan jika dirayakan dengan teman-teman terbaiknya.

Kim Saehee –yeodongsaeng Kibum mencolek bahu kakaknya yang sedang melamun menatap langit malam Desember lewat kaca yang berembun. Tumben sekali Kibum tidak berbaur dengan saudara yang lain.

"Oppa."

"Wae, sister?" tanya Kibum saat menoleh.

Kim Saehee menyodorkan ponsel Kibum yang bergetar karena ada telepon masuk. Wajah Kibum sumringah melihat nama yang tertera disitu.

**Siwonnie calling.**

Jantung Kibum berdebar ketika ia menekan tombol 'answer' dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya. Hei, kenapa ia jadi seperti yeoja yang pertama kali ditelepon kekasihnya begini sih?

"Annyeong Kibummie!"

"Annyeong Siwon-hyung! Merry Christmas!"

"Hahaha, di Seoul sudah bukan tanggal 25 sebenarnya."

"Hehehe, aku tahu, hyung. Tapi di Los Angeles masih Natal, so I hope you had a merry Christmas."

"Nee, haha! I do, and I hope you do, too. Kau sedang apa, Kibummie? Sudah berapa banyak kado natal yang kau dapatkan? Dari Santa Claus?"

"Ah, aku sedang melihat salju. Di Los Angeles White Christmas loh, hyung. Indah sekali.. Mengenai kado natal, itu rahasia, haha. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

"Oh, aku sendiri mendapat banyak kado. Paling banyak dari Simba dan Siwonest, haha. Hei, hadiah dariku dan member Super Junior lainnya sudah menanti kalau kau pulang ke dorm."

Kibum mengerjap. "Oh ya? Wah, terimakasih banyak, hyung. Apa hyung sedang ada bersama member Super Junior?"

"Ye? Ah, tidak. Seluruh member Super Junior pulang ke rumah, merayakan natal dengan keluarga, begitu pun denganku. Tapi aku ragu Heechul hyung juga merayakannya."

Kibum tertawa. Hum, rasanya Natal tahun ini menjadi berkali-kali lebih indah.

Dunia memang aneh. Padahal baru saja Kibum merasa sedih karena jauh dari Siwon. Detik selanjutnya, ia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi –karena Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y – You**

"Bagaimana kesanmu terhadap Siwon? Apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali mengenalnya?"

Kibum tersenyum sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang presenter. "Well, Siwon hyung adalah orang yang pertama kali mau mendekatiku. Aku ingat, saat itu ia mengintip lewat dinding, hanya untuk mengajakku berkenalan. Dan tidak lama setelah aku mengenalnya, dia menjadi malaikatku."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." jawab Kibum tegas.

**. . .**

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Siwon menyeringai salah tingkah dan mengusap bagian belakang lehernya sebelum menjawab. "Yah.. Aku.. Aku hanya suka perlakuan Kibum padaku. Ia tidak banyak berbicara meskipun sudah dekat dengan dongsaeng dan hyung-ku yang lain, namun tidak begitu padaku. Ia banyak mengobrol soal apa saja denganku, sehingga aku sama sekali tidak diasingkan."

"Wow. Berarti Kibum seorang dongsaeng yang amat spesial, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Tentu. Dan bukan hanya sekedar dongsaeng."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Z – Zero**

"YAH! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan itu?" raung Siwon marah.

"Kau sirik karena couple-mu menghilang entah kemana?" tanya Yesung dengan aura yang sulit didefinisikan di sekitarnya. Ryeowook mencium pipinya lembut, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di pinggang Yesung.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menambah kadar kesirikan Siwon dengan bermesraan di depannya. Kangin sedang duduk di pangkuan Leeteuk, dimana sang umma Super Junior itu sedang mengelus rambut sang namja rakun dengan lembut. "Berhenti melakukan apa, Siwonnie?" tanya Leeteuk.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menyemburkan amarahnya, namun sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan satu huruf pun, Kyuhyun –yang sedang mengelus tangan Sungmin yang tidur di dadanya lembut– menyambar terlebih dahulu. "Kalau tidak suka melihatnya, lebih baik pergi saja." sahutnya kurang ajar.

Siwon mendengus kencang dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

BRAK!

Semua anggota Super Junior terlonjak.

Di kamar, Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jeansnya dan mengambil sehelai foto dari dalamnya. Foto dirinya dengan Kibum di awal-awal debut. Dimana badannya masih terbilang kurus –demikian dengan Kibum– dan rambutnya masih panjang. Sedetik kemudian, rasa rindu yang familiar menyerang ulu hatinya.

Siwon menyambar ponsel di tempat tidurnya, lalu mengetik sebaris pesan untuk Kibum.

**Sedang apa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah ke dorm, Kibummie? Aku bosan disuguhi pemandangan hyungdeul yang punya pasangan. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka **

Satu jam kemudian, balasan dari Kibum tiba.

**Mianhae hyung, tadi aku syuting. Yah, kapan-kapan ya hyung, maaf ^^'**

Siwon sweatdrop. Dengan rasa kesal yang meluap-luap, namja bertubuh atletis itu membanting handphonenya ke sisi tempat tidurnya, lalu mengumpat pelan. Ia berbaring dan menarik bantal, lalu menutup kepalanya –tidak ingin diganggu atau terganggu.

Hatinya kosong dan sesak.

Tak lama, ia sudah terjun ke alam mimpi. Dimana ia bebas berduaan dan bermesraan dengan Kibum tanpa ada pengganggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Berakhir dengan gajenyaaaaaa, hahahahaha ~ *O***

**Gimana menurut readers? Abal kah? Gaje kah? Paling suka abjad apa? ^^**

**Kalau mau, Hyo bikini versi Fanficnya. Satu abjad aja? Mau? ^^**

**Jujur loh, ternyata bikin drabble itu susahnya setengah mati ^^' Tapi enggak apa-apa, pengalaman baru, hehe ~**

**Okelah, sampai jumpa di fanfic oneshoot Hyo berikutnya ~ *lambai-lambai gaje* (apa deh?)**

**Follow my twitter : (at) HyoJungHyun**

***Hyo***


End file.
